the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 Aug 2017
23:40:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. 23:41:32 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 23:41:50 CHAT UsurperKing: Augh damnit 23:41:53 CHAT UsurperKing: wheres mess 23:42:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's in her room. 23:42:11 CHAT UsurperKing: ... 23:42:21 CHAT UsurperKing: Shes not here 23:42:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Correct. 23:42:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She is not here. 23:42:37 CHAT UsurperKing: Shhh 23:42:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But you asked where she was and I told you. 23:42:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 23:42:46 CHAT UsurperKing: i need to talk t her tho 23:42:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll go get her. 23:42:58 CHAT UsurperKing: thx 23:43:05 CHAT UsurperKing: you have my grattitude 23:43:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Np. 23:43:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Bring her on your acc Korra 23:43:10 CHAT Chase McFly: XD JK 23:43:25 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 23:43:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That would break ToU though. Lol. 23:43:33 CHAT UsurperKing: thx korra 23:43:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Np. 23:43:57 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Messe 23:44:06 CHAT Messenger Deception: thanks 23:44:53 CHAT Mendes2: it showed mess was online for me O.o 23:44:54 CHAT Mendes2: the entire time O.o 23:46:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 23:47:59 CHAT Chase McFly: I think I know what's wrong with Zombie. 23:48:04 CHAT Chase McFly: He's saying Amelia hates him 23:48:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :O 23:48:11 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:48:12 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 23:50:48 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:52:23 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:53:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Look on his Quotev acc 23:54:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will. 23:54:30 CHAT Chase McFly: A bit late I was lol 23:54:36 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: today 23:54:57 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:59 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:59 CHAT Cadethefrogger: someone asked about my classes 23:55:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: I said that in the support class 23:55:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you can learn stuff 23:55:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and someone in that class who is legit as mature as a 2 year old 23:55:54 CHAT Cadethefrogger: said dont make me laugh 23:55:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: sorry 23:55:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: not laugh 23:55:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: choke 23:55:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: so I said to him: 23:55:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: my words dont have a choking hazard, 23:55:56 CHAT Cadethefrogger: they have a joking hazard 23:56:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ba dum crash 23:57:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: has anyone seen my cane? 23:57:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: korra: no, why? 23:57:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: me: cuz im going on a blind date! 23:57:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: ill see myself out 23:57:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Your Kane? 23:57:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 23:57:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Your (korra) (heart) (jane) 23:57:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 23:57:50 CHAT Cadethefrogger: *misses door and slams into wall 23:58:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: *cuz hes actualy blind 23:58:36 JOIN XXThe True Wolf PackXX has joined Team Demon Light. 23:58:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Brave 23:58:58 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome brave 23:59:01 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: bye 23:59:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ TTWP. 23:59:57 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 00:00:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !restart 00:00:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: *cuz hes actualy blind 00:00:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Brave 00:00:27 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome brave 00:00:27 CHAT XXThe True Wolf PackXX: bye 00:00:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ TTWP. 00:00:27 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 00:00:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Is that so Slendy 00:00:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:00:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 00:00:28 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:02:36 CHAT South Ferry: http://be-happy-im-happy.wikia.com/wiki/Be_happy_im_happy_Wiki 00:02:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A great wiki. 00:03:15 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Sounds like a positive wiki 00:03:17 CHAT South Ferry: http://peace-is-key.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Belle_hurts_forever 00:03:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle made it. :D 00:03:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Imma block Mime. 00:03:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:03:54 CHAT Mendes2: you can't 00:03:54 CHAT Mendes2: or can you? 00:03:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ik 00:04:35 CHAT South Ferry: alright, 00:04:38 CHAT South Ferry: i found the best wiki :) 00:04:46 CHAT South Ferry: w:c:belle-is-awesome-and-is-friends-with-korra 00:04:49 CHAT South Ferry: [[]]:) 00:05:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ya!!!!!! 00:06:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Nice 00:07:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle is awesome. :D 00:08:41 CHAT South Ferry: You already saw murphs blog on lmr, right korra? 00:08:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: His blog?? 00:08:58 CHAT South Ferry: He has a blog post, I believe you already saw it? 00:09:03 QUIT Cadethefrogger has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link? 00:11:13 CHAT South Ferry: looks like it does not load 00:11:13 CHAT South Ferry: try going to the blogs section 00:11:54 CHAT South Ferry: also, fuck man 00:12:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link the blog section? 00:12:46 CHAT South Ferry: http://le-miiverse-resource.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JMurph 00:12:56 CHAT South Ferry: I think ill read the message wall section from the beginning 00:13:00 CHAT South Ferry: it is actually quite interesting 00:13:31 CHAT South Ferry: Mapelle destroys JMurph in there aswell 00:13:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:14:02 CHAT South Ferry: Have a look :) 00:15:17 CHAT Chase McFly: :| Falco just sounded like Korra 00:15:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A scary blog that showed a glimpse into the mind of JMurph. 00:15:34 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK Falco 00:15:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Falco 00:15:36 CHAT South Ferry: Next, check out the message wall 00:15:43 CHAT South Ferry: You learn of his humble beginnings 00:16:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Okay, now you sound like the abnnouncer guy in BTTF Part II 00:16:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am reading it. 00:16:17 CHAT Chase McFly: Introducing Donald Trump 00:16:32 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: JMurph is nasty 00:16:35 CHAT South Ferry: iMy question is why was I banned without warning? I have a perfect track record (By never getting a block.) And my only chat ban was recieved opon request. So can I ask why i didn't have any say in this? It's clear i'm not a problem matic user. I've never receveied a block for my behavior, let alone even a warning. Can I at least get a chance to talk to an admin about this before making that be 1 week block jump? 00:16:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Aka Biff Tannen 00:17:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: i wanna find that admin and kick his ass 00:17:28 CHAT Messenger Deception: HE DID THIS TO US 00:17:43 CHAT South Ferry: Mess necroposted on one of the messages 00:18:08 CHAT South Ferry: There are many things, such as a word on his block from that wiki, under User:MaxMurph 00:18:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://le-miiverse-resource.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:329680 Odd. 00:18:55 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://le-miiverse-resource.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:329605 CHAT that thread links to http://unknown-private.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:148 CHAT where nuke talks to http://unknown-private.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:The_Big_Sexy_18 CHAT who was on http://titanicfan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:The_Big_Sexy_18 CHAT which was created by http://titanicfan.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AKaleb.schultz CHAT and if you guys know kaleb (q and i do at least) that's an entirely knew can of worms to open 00:19:14 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: sorry if that's spam 00:19:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know Kaleb. 00:19:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: same 00:19:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *of* 00:19:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^ 00:19:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: aka West's troll pal he had globalled 00:20:03 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting, we can begin to investigate. 00:20:10 CHAT South Ferry: We will get knowledge, 00:20:11 CHAT South Ferry: on the past of Jacob. 00:21:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KnazO: CHAT lets make a script that lets mods see what people put in pms 00:21:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: O.o 00:21:56 CHAT Messenger Deception: NO 00:22:09 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: That ruins the point of PMs 00:22:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IKR 00:22:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: and then the mods would be reading the RPs and stuff 00:22:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It would like the NSA spying on us. 00:22:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: which can sometimes be smut RPs 00:23:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'd stop using chat if that happened 00:23:19 CHAT South Ferry: Titanicfan has some interesting info. 00:24:00 CHAT South Ferry: https://prnt.sc/avgdzi 00:25:00 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Eww 00:25:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mapelle DESTROYED JMurph. 00:27:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Titanicfan wiki seems fucked up 00:28:19 CHAT South Ferry: It is a horrific place, it seems. It houses many interesting conversations. 00:28:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://titanicfan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Cool_Dude_Wun_Wun was originally JMurph's account. 00:28:32 CHAT South Ferry: We learn of some actions done by Heater and Kaleb. 00:28:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gcavjd 00:29:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://titanicfan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147 He legit talks back and forth to himself... 00:29:08 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 00:29:17 CHAT South Ferry: Or... perhaps something much bsinister. 00:29:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West leaves a message "Did Chey14 break up with Qstlijku?" 00:29:27 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: so uh, anyone want to try and adopt it so we can get more info from deleted pages 00:29:35 CHAT South Ferry: lol arch 00:29:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Replies with "Sorry for not seeing this till now." 00:29:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Whoa. 00:29:46 CHAT South Ferry: there is one sinster theory, 00:29:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wait 00:29:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hold up. 00:29:51 CHAT South Ferry: Two people on the bsame account. 00:29:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes! 00:30:06 CHAT South Ferry: Having a bconversation. 00:30:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West and Jmurph talking to each toher. 00:30:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *other* 00:30:27 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: staff and vstf deleted all of kaleb's contribs we'd get some a lot more info from them 00:30:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:31:04 CHAT South Ferry: This is much like This House has People in It, 00:31:28 CHAT South Ferry: A popular 11 minute video with a supplementary website, with over 2 hours of audio, video, and documents to go through, 00:31:31 CHAT South Ferry: to piece together a story. 00:31:42 CHAT South Ferry: We a piecing together a story, and answering questions. 00:32:38 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: we gotta write this down somewhere 00:33:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed 00:33:15 CHAT South Ferry: First, we go to AWM's Wiki, 00:33:24 CHAT South Ferry: ANd just like the documenttion for the organization you had, 00:33:32 CHAT South Ferry: We will do the same for this. 00:33:36 CHAT South Ferry: What shall we call this project? 00:33:52 CHAT South Ferry: Research on the Development of Global Trolls 00:34:30 CHAT South Ferry: It could have, potentially, many subpages. 00:34:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 00:34:39 CHAT South Ferry: With an analysis on Wikis. 00:34:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: we are so turning this into a story 00:35:14 CHAT Messenger Deception: all the plot twist and stuff that's happened 00:35:15 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra PM 00:35:31 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Yeah, it needs to be a story 00:35:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed 00:35:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: who wants to help write it? 00:35:52 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:00 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: lmao jmurph's message wall redirects to itself http://le-miiverse-resource.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall_Greeting:JMurph 00:36:18 CHAT South Ferry: Interestin'. 00:36:20 CHAT Apple lover 543: I hate school!!!!!! 00:36:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I noticed that. 00:36:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Rick 00:36:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE 00:36:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: i say, 00:36:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: South 00:36:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs. 00:36:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: Kora 00:36:37 CHAT Messenger Deception: Rick 00:36:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: and whoever else and i 00:36:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: turn this into a story 00:36:57 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me hugs back 00:37:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Destroy Jmurph? 00:37:12 CHAT Apple lover 543: My dad just gave my a bedtime �������� 00:37:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 00:37:18 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:37:28 CHAT Chase McFly: I can help make it a story 00:37:55 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:28 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'll help with the story as well 00:39:49 CHAT South Ferry: This bbetter not be liked Banned from Life, 00:40:06 CHAT South Ferry: bthat was a big mega collab c="red" that, to be perfect honest, was a failure. 00:40:11 CHAT South Ferry: perfectly* 00:40:23 CHAT Chase McFly: It wasn't too bad 00:40:36 CHAT Chase McFly: I just knew too little 00:40:45 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:47 CHAT Chase McFly: nd based it solely on Mess' interviews. 00:40:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Instead of making it a story. 00:40:58 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We need to all make a google doc together and try to solve the WestHeater-JMurph mystery before we make it a story. 00:42:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And then 00:42:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we 00:42:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 00:42:17 CHAT Chase McFly: But wait 00:42:36 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:42:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b destory 00:42:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: them. 00:42:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Does that mean email sharing? 00:42:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or not. 00:42:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was just being dramatic with the destroy part. 00:42:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK really. 00:42:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Chase 00:43:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But now 00:43:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we shall figure out 00:43:30 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b why 00:43:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane is talking to Chase, 00:43:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but not me. 00:43:41 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:43:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Sad 00:43:44 CHAT South Ferry: Jane.... LOVES 00:43:52 CHAT South Ferry: bbigkorra 00:43:53 CHAT South Ferry: :) 00:43:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Duh. 00:44:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra indeed 00:44:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Want to see the convo 00:44:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Me. 00:45:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes 00:45:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Jane CHAT hi chase CHAT How have you been CHAT ehhhhhh, u? CHAT I've been great, but this high school hw is stressing me CHAT Is high school fun? CHAT Also how are you and Korra going CHAT it can be fun at times. but the homework is one of the sucky parts of it, im in collage now so yay! no more high school. me and korra are good CHAT Cool CHAT That college isn't as bad as hs CHAT volleyball is the sport i play for collage. its so fun. but its tiring CHAT Do you want to join the RP on Korra's activity CHAT nah CHAT Ok 00:45:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Sorry if that floooded chat 00:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad 00:48:09 CHAT Mendes2: odd end to the conversation 00:48:16 CHAT Mendes2: "sorry if that flooded that" 00:48:19 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 00:48:21 CHAT Mendes2: ow, i messed that one up 00:48:25 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:48:26 CHAT South Ferry: Mendes 00:48:26 CHAT South Ferry: FAILED 00:48:27 CHAT South Ferry: to make a 00:48:28 CHAT South Ferry: MEME 00:48:29 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 00:48:36 CHAT Mendes2: i failed in typing, yes 00:52:41 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:52:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad 00:53:00 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:53:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I come to CC to see: 00:53:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gcb3cb 00:53:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The evidence is b damning. 00:53:49 CHAT Mendes2: "have you ever seen me shirtless" 00:53:49 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:53:51 CHAT South Ferry: Mendes 00:53:51 CHAT South Ferry: LOVES 00:54:03 CHAT South Ferry: Loyg, Slendy, Neo, Mess. 00:54:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:54:14 CHAT Mendes2: no. 00:54:28 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed, mendes has NEVER said 00:54:31 CHAT South Ferry: "Mess (heart)" 00:54:33 CHAT South Ferry: BUT 00:54:39 CHAT South Ferry: has said "Loyg (heart)" 00:55:00 CHAT Mendes2: i have said Mess <3 00:55:04 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 00:55:06 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:55:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have more damning evidence. 00:55:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I shall go get it. 00:55:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE. 00:55:14 CHAT South Ferry: Let's bSEE IT. 00:55:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle. 00:55:19 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hai 00:55:24 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me hugs back 00:55:41 CHAT South Ferry: Shop for school supplies, Korra 00:56:32 CHAT Apple lover 543: Ewwwwwwwwwwwww don't mention hell 00:56:45 CHAT South Ferry: School is a good thing :) 00:56:49 CHAT South Ferry: You meet friends :) 00:56:52 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me dies 00:56:56 CHAT Apple lover 543: not me 00:56:57 CHAT South Ferry: Sad 00:57:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle!!! 00:57:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;( 00:57:20 CHAT Apple lover 543: Can we please not talk about school 00:57:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, once again, 00:57:23 CHAT Apple lover 543: Please 00:57:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, Belle. 00:58:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There is a screen-shot somewhere of Mendes saying he was in need of Loyg... 00:58:04 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:58:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I can't find it anymore. 00:58:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Sada. 00:58:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Sad* 00:58:25 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:58:28 JOIN AsmodeusBane has joined Team Demon Light. 00:58:29 CHAT South Ferry: bbSada. 00:58:31 CHAT South Ferry: bSada. 00:58:33 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, 00:58:35 CHAT South Ferry: Asmodeus. 00:58:46 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:58:57 CHAT Apple lover 543: I'm putting myself to sleep with this music box and idk why. Hi people 00:59:09 CHAT AsmodeusBane: Sodium carbonate hurry speed it up and activate, sodium sulfato hurry up and meet your fate 00:59:18 CHAT Mendes2: okay, don't talk about school 00:59:19 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 00:59:28 CHAT Mendes2: so um... i went minigolfing last week 00:59:41 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me walks out the door 00:59:48 CHAT Mendes2: O.o 00:59:53 CHAT South Ferry: O_O 01:00:05 CHAT Chase McFly: Asmodeus what? 01:00:27 QUIT AsmodeusBane has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:00:30 CHAT Apple lover 543: Good bye. Peace out. There's a reason why I call it hell. Bai bai 01:00:38 CHAT South Ferry: Night 01:00:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good bye, Belle. ;( 01:00:48 CHAT South Ferry: ;( 01:02:49 CHAT Apple lover 543: Dang people get sad when I leave? 01:02:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad, 01:03:48 CHAT South Ferry: /me CRIES HARD 01:03:50 CHAT Mendes2: Rico84 CHAT well CHAT 250 is not a bad weight for my height 01:03:51 CHAT South Ferry: /me SCREAMS 01:03:52 CHAT Mendes2: wtf 01:03:57 CHAT South Ferry: CC is weird 01:04:01 CHAT Mendes2: 250 is a bad weight for every height 01:04:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:04:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why did South scream? 01:04:31 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Belle. 01:04:39 CHAT Mendes2: cause belle leaves :( 01:04:42 CHAT South Ferry: ;( 01:04:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle left?! ;( 01:04:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gcb6ne Smh 01:05:03 CHAT South Ferry: S-she is ab-bou-t-t- t-t-tooo ;( 01:05:26 CHAT Apple lover 543: Damn I matter that much 01:05:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 01:05:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You do. 01:05:56 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:08:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: JMurph and Xeno are digging into who West really is 01:08:59 CHAT Messenger Deception: Xeno jsut told me 01:09:01 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 01:09:06 CHAT South Ferry: "JMurph and Xeno" 01:09:16 CHAT Apple lover 543: Why does everyone not use the nicknames 01:09:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf indeed 01:09:27 CHAT South Ferry: Why the fuck 01:09:28 CHAT South Ferry: wha 01:09:29 CHAT South Ferry: ??????????????? 01:09:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why nicknames? 01:09:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: JMurph isn;t West 01:09:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: but 01:09:39 CHAT South Ferry: Jacob Murphy talks to WestHeater. 01:09:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We know that. 01:09:42 CHAT Messenger Deception: he trolls with him 01:09:47 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 01:09:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jacob Murphy 01:09:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: is 01:09:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the 01:09:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b FRIEND 01:10:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: of WestHeater. 01:10:05 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I wonder if they know each other IRL 01:10:05 CHAT South Ferry: why is one of your friends working with him?? 01:10:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Mikey said no 01:10:22 CHAT Apple lover 543: Jbitch and west ass 01:10:28 CHAT South Ferry: why are you friends with this individual, who unbanned jacob from the server? and some like net, who invite murph to dms?? 01:10:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 'Mikey' is a liar as well. 01:10:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True, 01:10:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: but when Jmurph raided today 01:10:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Xeno was unbanning him. 01:10:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Banning* 01:10:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not unbanning. 01:10:56 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 01:10:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's odd af. 01:10:59 CHAT South Ferry: Xeno is a good man. 01:11:00 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:11:11 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey MCR 01:11:12 CHAT South Ferry: Just, confusin 01:11:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Xeno sometimes helps JMurph 01:11:15 CHAT South Ferry: Makes no sense Korra 01:11:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But sometimes betrays him. 01:11:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi 01:11:26 CHAT South Ferry: now Xeno is WORKING with him? 01:11:27 CHAT South Ferry: this is crazy. 01:11:30 CHAT South Ferry: Unless he is lyin 01:11:36 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: So Xeno is neutral? 01:12:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He goes back and forth. 01:12:25 CHAT South Ferry: he transitinons from doing regular banning of trolls, 01:12:28 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Why? Jmurph is a terrible person, how on earth could you be on his side? 01:12:30 CHAT South Ferry: to WORKING with them. 01:12:34 CHAT South Ferry: Well mcr, some people PRAISED jacob. 01:12:56 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: JMurph seems to have a cult on the troll wikis 01:13:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:13:16 CHAT South Ferry: i think the only troll wikis are the major ones that are closed 01:13:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: According to Ripto, 01:13:27 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Wasn't LMR originally a Nintendo information wiki? 01:13:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JMurph has followers who help troll with him. 01:13:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WestHeater is one of those followers. 01:13:39 CHAT South Ferry: lmr is still nintendo information 01:13:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I used to go on LMR, smh.. 01:13:43 CHAT South Ferry: ANd has always been 01:13:48 CHAT South Ferry: it is not troll, indeed 01:13:49 CHAT South Ferry: or else 01:13:54 CHAT South Ferry: bit would be closed 01:13:55 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:14:01 CHAT South Ferry: Like... bpineapple government 01:14:16 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Trollpasta, LMR and Uncylopedia are probably all troll wikis 01:14:16 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: But some trolls are from LMR if I'm correct 01:14:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Indeed. 01:14:26 CHAT South Ferry: uncyclopedia, 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: is not troll 01:14:31 CHAT South Ferry: its a fun wiki 01:14:32 CHAT South Ferry: but 01:14:37 CHAT South Ferry: encyclopedia dramatica, 01:14:44 CHAT South Ferry: which i dont think is on wiki actually, is the REAL troll wiki 01:14:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: O_O 01:14:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Uncyclopedia is the most inapporpirate wiki I've ever seen 01:14:57 CHAT Chase McFly: In other words 01:14:58 CHAT South Ferry: no chase 01:15:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's net 01:15:01 CHAT South Ferry: uncyclopedia is fun 01:15:04 CHAT South Ferry: you mean, encyclopedia 01:15:05 CHAT South Ferry: dramatica 01:15:06 CHAT Chase McFly: (wank) (heart) 01:15:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Uncyclopedia 01:15:12 CHAT South Ferry: Uncyclopedia is an innocent funny wiki 01:15:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM’s worst trolls: JMurph, Ebflover, Jav, Xeno, Tutikaz and more all came from LMR. 01:15:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm surprised Uncyclopedia hasn't been closed years ago 01:15:19 CHAT Chase McFly: No it has all profane words on it 01:15:21 CHAT South Ferry: NO 01:15:33 CHAT South Ferry: Uncyclopedia is nice and funny, if you think it is a troll, go to encyclopedia dramatica. 01:15:34 CHAT Chase McFly: I hink Mighty Lab Theory and Comicstrip11 are bad as well 01:15:38 CHAT South Ferry: Go to a page like "Offended". 01:15:44 CHAT South Ferry: I'll give you a link from screamer wiki on it 01:15:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The troll Net Worths also comes from LMR 01:15:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yeah, I used to love LMR so much until i realized trolls were from there. 01:16:03 CHAT South Ferry: http://screamer.wikia.com/wiki/Encyclopedia_Dramatica 01:16:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:16:07 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:09 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that where you met JMurph? @MCR 01:16:12 CHAT South Ferry: It is funny callin' Uncyclopedia troll and callin' for it to be closed, 01:16:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) DB 01:16:18 CHAT South Ferry: When that link... is far beyond it 01:16:20 CHAT DB511611: I require assistance 01:16:23 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @korra yea 01:16:37 CHAT South Ferry: Sure, DB 01:16:43 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @DB for what 01:16:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: Net did this to Eb a while back 01:16:53 CHAT DB511611: Can someone speak to Ember for me 01:16:55 CHAT South Ferry: Sure db 01:16:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure, DB. 01:17:00 CHAT South Ferry: I have her in constant contact 01:17:09 CHAT DB511611: I need her to unblock my pm 01:17:12 CHAT South Ferry: KK 01:17:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Eb used to be my friend on discord 01:17:31 CHAT South Ferry: Ebflower, an innocent woman 01:17:37 CHAT South Ferry: mentally destroyed by murph, 01:17:41 CHAT South Ferry: One of the most well known victims. 01:17:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She is a troll herself. 01:17:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A well known vandal. 01:17:53 CHAT South Ferry: ;( 01:18:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: remember 01:18:38 CHAT Messenger Deception: Net used Murph acccounts to destory the old server 01:18:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:18:54 CHAT South Ferry: Net used murph accounts to destroy the original tdl server? 01:18:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Net is not WestHeater though. 01:18:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: And I also used to have a Miiverse account, and LMR is basically a second Miiverse sorta 01:19:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 01:19:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I never joined Miiverse. 01:19:19 CHAT South Ferry: if net used murph accounts to.... then why does he remain in dms after that event?? 01:19:29 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: My youngest brother joined Miiverse 01:19:51 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Miiverse sucks, no one there is really nice, from my experience 01:20:05 CHAT South Ferry: Miiverse, 01:20:08 CHAT South Ferry: a nice site for young people. 01:20:09 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:20:14 CHAT South Ferry: To discuss games and draw 01:20:15 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:20:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: The Miiverse Admins tho... XD 01:20:27 CHAT DB511611: Any luck 01:20:53 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:01 CHAT South Ferry: what is the idea 01:21:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is the idea? 01:21:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b You must tell us. 01:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b At once. 01:21:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: what if it's Fibb and Net the bat-shit crazy times sounds like Fibb there are others he sounds like Net remember what Fibb and Net did in the DM the other day 01:21:55 CHAT South Ferry: wtf 01:22:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WestHeate is not Net and Fibb. 01:22:03 CHAT DB511611: Ok just holler if you need me 01:22:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's so god damn obvious. 01:22:11 CHAT South Ferry: WestHeater is not BurdenBoost and Fibble. 01:22:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: could be 01:22:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, 01:22:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: you have to think it over 01:22:28 CHAT South Ferry: No. 01:22:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it's just some trolling done by JMurph. 01:22:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We have, Mess. 01:22:37 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 01:22:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 50 times. 01:22:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alrready 01:22:50 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:22:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra I'ma keep looking 01:23:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well keep being wrong then. :P 01:23:08 CHAT South Ferry: :) 01:23:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, dun do that. 01:23:31 CHAT South Ferry: Do what? 01:23:34 CHAT South Ferry: First 01:23:38 CHAT South Ferry: DTF will be removed 01:23:44 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Maybe Jmurph is tricking other users into being him, like forcing them. 01:23:56 CHAT South Ferry: Then 01:24:00 CHAT South Ferry: xeno demoted on tdl discord 01:24:08 CHAT South Ferry: then, we will make sure no mean users come on 01:24:13 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I thought xeno was already demoted? 01:24:24 CHAT South Ferry: Seens si, 01:24:27 CHAT South Ferry: Seems so. 01:25:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ah 01:25:06 CHAT South Ferry: well maybe not 01:25:08 CHAT South Ferry: idk 01:25:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: First, 01:25:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we will find Q. 01:25:29 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Where has Q been 01:25:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Gone. 01:25:51 CHAT South Ferry: he stays on mafiagame 01:25:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Q has disappeared of to Q Land 01:26:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: *off 01:26:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Qstijku 01:26:04 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Qstijku. Did you mean Qstlijku? 01:26:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I shall go to Q Land. 01:26:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Qs 01:26:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b And FIND him. 01:26:17 CBOT SlendyBot: I have not seen Qs. Did you mean GMRE? 01:26:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Shit 01:26:22 CHAT South Ferry: Q Land found here 01:26:27 CHAT Chase McFly: OMG Slendy stop obesseing over GMRE] 01:26:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Qstlijku 01:26:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !seen Qstlijku 01:26:29 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Qstlijku 2 days, 5 hours, 30 minutes, and 53 seconds ago. 01:26:30 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange: I last saw Qstlijku 2 days, 5 hours, 30 minutes, and 54 seconds ago. 01:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me goes to Q Land. 01:26:52 CHAT Chase McFly: /me sees GMRE in Q land 01:26:52 CHAT South Ferry: !seen GMRE 01:26:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MCR, come with me. 01:27:02 CBOT SlendyBot: South Ferry: I last saw GMRE 74 days, 10 hours, 44 minutes, and 15 seconds ago. 01:27:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ok 01:27:31 CHAT DB511611: Jmurph is an evil warlock who uses hypnosis magic to turn people into evil goblins that post mean words on fourms and steal children's socks and lunch sandwiches 01:27:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Sounds like a good story premise lol 01:27:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Sad. 01:28:01 CHAT South Ferry: jmurph is a demon who can create a portal from hell to earth and can shoot lasers, and his relatives are ink bendy 01:28:08 CHAT Apple lover 543: Damn 01:28:14 CHAT South Ferry: oh, that was the april version 01:28:14 CHAT South Ferry: wrong one 01:28:14 CHAT South Ferry: ;) 01:28:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, South. 01:28:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q is not in Q lnad. 01:28:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Land* 01:28:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No ones in the mafia wiki chat, so is not there 01:28:33 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 01:28:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: *so q is not there 01:29:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have an idea 01:29:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gcbdft His last edit on Mafia wiki. 01:29:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b a day ago. 01:29:20 CHAT South Ferry: He edits every day on mafiagame, 01:29:21 CHAT South Ferry: not much on tdl 01:29:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I will edit my page on mafia wiki and it'll be easier to head straight to there to check and see if q is there 01:30:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 01:40:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: we have a new idea 01:40:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I had a cringy ass username, i dont even wanna say 01:40:37 CHAT South Ferry: June 13, 2014. though the other account is classified, 01:40:45 CHAT South Ferry: What is the idea, Messenger 01:40:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "We" = Mess and b JMURPH. 01:40:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Net was messing with JMurph and JMurph wanted to use that to throw everyone off CHAT but maybe not idk CHAT Xeno - Today at 8:33 PM CHAT Or they're teaming up CHAT They do that CHAT It's usually JMurph convincing Net to come with him CHAT Messenger of Heaven - Today at 8:39 PM CHAT tru CHAT now CHAT i can believe that West Heater is actually Net and Jmurph sharing accounts 01:40:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:41:08 JOIN Messenger Deception has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't think Net is JMurph. 01:41:20 CHAT South Ferry: Net is not Jacob Murphy. 01:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Net is mentally a little kid. 01:41:27 CHAT South Ferry: wtf man 01:41:49 CHAT South Ferry: iautistically speaking, he is 8? 01:41:49 CHAT South Ferry: ;) 01:41:54 CHAT South Ferry: ;) 01:41:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant WestHeater. 01:41:56 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:41:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: net makes sexual jokes and etc. 01:42:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West goes bat-shit insane. 01:42:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Net is childish and etc. 01:42:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Making jokes out of everything. 01:42:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anyone who belives Net is West is 01:42:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Blind. 01:42:59 CHAT South Ferry: bI agree. 01:43:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q HAS RETURNED> 01:43:40 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:52 CHAT Mendes2: I see, 01:43:56 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:43:56 CHAT Mendes2: o/ Q 01:43:56 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:43:56 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Q 01:43:59 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:59 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yes, all hail the mighty Q 01:43:59 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:44:02 CHAT South Ferry: Standard Communications Grid was on CC 01:44:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:44:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn, I called that. Lol. 01:44:07 CHAT South Ferry: Of course, you know that is Mafia 3 q 01:44:12 CHAT South Ferry: and of course, west 01:44:15 CHAT Qstlijku: I saw that in the logs earlier 01:44:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jmurph returned as well to CC. 01:44:50 JOIN Slashed Cobalt has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:01 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: When? When did Jmurph go to CC? 01:45:03 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome ember o/ 01:45:03 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: http://star-aura.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Go or I cataclysm you 01:45:11 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Dont advertise your wiki, please 01:45:33 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:45:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:45 CBOT SlendyBot: Just recently, MCR. 5 Jacob Murphy accounts came to CC. All of them are not globally blocked. 01:45:50 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: How else are we going to get users 01:45:53 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1294891 01:45:56 CBOT SlendyBot: *now* 01:46:05 CHAT South Ferry: MCR: 01:46:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you know who this is referring to? 01:46:07 CHAT South Ferry: Please read the rules. 01:46:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:46:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:46:10 CHAT South Ferry: Ember CAN advertise. 01:46:12 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:46:43 CHAT South Ferry: do it once more. 01:46:48 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: http://star-aura.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat go here plz 01:46:52 QUIT Messenger Deception has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You can advertise two times total. 01:46:59 CHAT South Ferry: And you've used up your advertising for the night. 01:47:03 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: damn 01:47:06 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed. 01:47:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:47:11 CHAT Slashed Cobalt: but just go to the wiki 01:47:12 CHAT Qstlijku: Hopeydopeyloveslife? 01:47:22 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Hopeydopeyloveslife 01:47:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Hopeydopeyloveslife 22 hours, 3 minutes, and 6 seconds ago. 01:47:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am lagging so bad. 01:47:33 QUIT Slashed Cobalt has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you see the new global discussions moderators? 01:48:34 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: How are the jmurph accounts not all blocked? 01:48:35 CHAT Qstlijku: I heard about them 01:48:37 CHAT Qstlijku: @Korra 01:48:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brick, Sayu, Veralann, Speedit, Noreplyz, Annabeth are all global dicussions moderators. 01:48:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a mistake, MCR. I meant they are all globally blocked. 01:49:15 CHAT Mendes2: 17 global discussmods rn 01:49:23 CHAT Qstlijku: What did they say about you Korra? 01:49:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Brb 01:49:40 CHAT Mendes2: technically 19, since they still haven't removed the role from the test users 01:49:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They said I was being considered for the next time they need to pick volunteers. 01:49:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:49:55 CHAT South Ferry: they removed the chat role 01:49:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That they already had their first batch planned out, so to say. 01:49:59 CHAT Qstlijku: I thought they actually invited you 01:50:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. They just told me I was being considered for the next round. 01:50:27 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 01:50:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Ah ok 01:50:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe Mess exaggerated a bit 01:50:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Real nice, Slendy. 01:50:45 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 01:50:46 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:50:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:50:48 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:50:52 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:04 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Remember how West used Cool Dude Wun Wun or whatever?. 01:52:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:52:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Along with many other former JMurph accounts 01:52:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And there was a thread on Titanfanfic of him using that account and holding a conversation with himself? 01:52:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South had an interesting theory. 01:52:51 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed, 01:52:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That two people were using the same account holding a conversation. 01:53:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Which thread? 01:53:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you link it, South? Lag is too bad. 01:53:24 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:53:35 CHAT South Ferry: http://titanicfan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147 01:54:25 CHAT Qstlijku: That's not with another of his accounts 01:54:40 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh and it was originally with the user Kaleb.schultz but Staff deleted all his messages when he got globally blocked 01:55:11 CHAT South Ferry: Yea. 01:55:15 CHAT South Ferry: i was just thinkin bout that 01:55:17 CHAT South Ferry: Most likely 01:55:20 CHAT South Ferry: We are 01:55:22 CHAT South Ferry: bMissing information. 01:55:34 CHAT South Ferry: Kaleb is the bkey/ 01:55:45 CHAT South Ferry: He has the bTRUTH ABOUT HEATER, and Jacob. 01:56:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: test. 01:56:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it's raining hard here. 01:56:53 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:59 CHAT Qstlijku: It wasn't about that 01:57:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:58:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If I go offline, it's due to the rain. 01:58:39 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:59:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SNSD chat is a sad place. 01:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it is so basic, like CC. 01:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:59:28 CHAT Qstlijku: Which one? 01:59:35 CHAT Mendes2: w:c:snsd 01:59:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: When someone joins chat, the name is not linked. 02:00:00 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf is that wiki about? 02:00:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But when someone leaves chat, their name is linked. 02:00:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kpop. 02:00:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:00:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway 02:00:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Uh 02:00:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:00:50 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 8 joins, 9 leaves, and 148 messages logged. 02:00:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy now logs leaves. 02:00:59 CHAT Qstlijku: omg 02:01:00 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:01:02 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:01:05 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 2016 04 23